Dragons 2 - Through the Clouds
by The Eternal Diva
Summary: Une histoire inspirée par le second film Dragons de Dreamworks, que je viens juste de voir aujourd'hui. Garanti sans spoilers, même si certains ayant déjà vu le film, reconnaîtrons certains détails. Bonne lecture! :) (c'est ce qu'on appellerait une song fic? Euh, pas vraiment)


**Dragons 2 - Through the Clouds**

* * *

_**How to train your dragon 1 et 2 sont la propriété de Dreamworks, que je remercie chaleureusement de nous faire autant rêver avec des histoires aussi magnifiques! **_

_**Une fanfiction inspirée par le film dragons 2, et surtout par la chanson « Where No One Goes »du générique de fin, que je suis allée voir en avant première aujourd'hui, et qui est purement fantastique. Aucun spoiler dans cette fanfiction (mais ceux qui ont vu le film sauront reconnaitre certains détails), alors appréciez-là !**_

* * *

**Through the Clouds, We go where No One Goes.**

A travers les nuages et les cieux, nous allons là où personne d'autre n'est jamais allé. D'un battement d'ailes, nous allons cueillir notre propre liberté. Il n'y a plus de limites. Nous ne sommes plus limités. Nous ne sommes plus forcés d'être ce que les autres veulent que nous soyions. Nous sommes enfin ce que nous sommes réellement. Nous révélant au grand jour, nous franchissons les mers de pierres et les fantômes brumeux de nuages. Nous pouvons aller tellement plus loin que la dernière fois, tellement plus loin que la fois d'avant, et que la fois d'encore avant. Repoussant toujours plus loin l'horizon, nous volons.

Des rideaux de lumière se dressent sur notre passage, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de cascades tombant depuis les masses blanches de gaz et d'eau.

Est-ce notre propre volonté qui nous fait aller si loin ? Est-ce l'air qui nous emporte sans que nous le voulions ? Il serait inexact de dire que nous ne voulons pas aller aussi loin et que nous sommes emportés contre notre gré.

Et à présent, nous sommes si haut dans le ciel que tout ce que nous connaissions n'a plus le même visage, le même aspect. Un nouveau paysage s'offre à nos yeux. C'est comme si la terre et l'eau prenaient une nouvelle apparence à chaque mètre parcouru dans le vide. Pas entièrement le vide, mais plutôt, les courants célestes. La douce lumière du soleil réchauffe écailles et peau, tandis que le vent frais fait danser cheveux et griffes. En un tourbillon, nous chutons, avant de remonter encore plus haut dans le ciel infini. Comme si plus aucun lien ne nous liait à cette terre. C'est donc cela la véritable liberté ?

A présent, notre émerveillement n'a plus de limites, et il semble que les éclats de soleil se dispersant à sa surface de l'océan jouent avec notre vision, nous faisant voir des choses qui n'existent pas vraiment, des mirages de pure beauté et de brume.

Un cri victorieux résonne alors au loin. D'autres comme nous arrivent. Ils sont nombreux, et semblent aussi libres que nous, sans entraves. Se dirigeant tous vers les sommets des montagnes enneigées qui semblent irradier d'une pâle couleur dorée, Ils accélèrent la cadence. Il y aura certainement autre chose derrière ces montagnes, d'autres personnes, d'autres dragons. En ces lieux, en ces airs, en ces rayons de lumières, le chagrin n'a plus sa place, la tristesse est dépassée, et la colère s'évanouit. Tout ce que nous croyions connaître n'est plus, et il nous faut tout réapprendre à nouveau. Nous éveillant si haut que le vertige n'est plus envisagé, nous voyons l'horizon former une ligne continue. Tombant à présent de cette vertigineuse hauteur, plus rien n'existe. Adieu nos sentiments, adieu nos proches, adieu notre village, adieu. Une sensation sans pareil nous envahit. La chute libre semble alors durer une éternité d'éternités, se continuant sans fin. Nous en venons alors à nous demander si les choses seront toujours ainsi, si nous vivrons éternellement dans les mémoires de nos prochains, ou finirons par disparaître comme ces images invisibles à la surface de l'eau. Nous sommes les mêmes. Allant là où personne n'est jamais allé, nous creusons encore plus l'écart. Les choses seront-elles toujours pareil ? L'air parcourant nos corps se fait rassurant et nous entoure totalement.

Mais il est à présent temps de revenir. Nous nous retrouvons et remontons vers les hauteurs pour observer cette limite imaginaire au bout de la terre s'embraser. Le soleil couchant semble tout brûler sur son chemin, plus terrible que le feu du dragon. Sa lueur et sa chaleur se dissipent peu à peu, nous laissant tous dans les ténèbres et le froid. Mais il n'est pas question de reculer. Nous le voyons tous. Cet éclat bleuté apparaissant de l'autre côté du ciel sera notre allié durant la nuit. Nous voyons cette lumière douce et agréable se refléter un peu partout, répandant sa radiance partout, tel un rêve qui ne se termine jamais. Nous en venons alors à nous demander si le ciel a une limite, ou si nous pourrons toujours monter plus haut, encore plus haut. Entamant une vrille infernale devant le regard des autres qui se dirigent vers chez nous, le feu semble danser autour de nous. Eclairés de bleu et de rouge, nous virevoltons encore plus fort. La terre nous répulse, elle ne veut plus nous vor la toucher. Il n'y a à présent plus d'espoir de revenir où nous nous étions levés ce matin. Comme si ces environs nous étaient étrangers, nous regardons avec prudence les étranges figures s'affairer en contrebas. Longs coups, haches, cornes, boules de poils. Tout semble si différent de ce matin, qu'il serait presque naturel de penser que nous avons trouvé une nouvelle terre. Mais le regard froid d'un immense colosse de pierre nous rappelle à la raison. De son air chaleureux, il surplombe tout. Nous le saluons alors respectueusement, et effectuons un dernier tour. Promis, ce sera le dernier. Promesse qui ne tiendra jamais. C'est insensé et incontrôlable, mais les cieux nous appellent. Nous priver du ciel reviendrait à nous tuer. Car nous ne sommes jamais plus vivants que lorsque nous sommes là-haut.

Des cornes de brumes graves et bruyantes nous tirent de notre rêverie éphémère. Une multitude de lucioles ardentes prennent leurs quartiers dans notre village et éclairent de leur feu les principales rues. Quelques bruits de métal cogné en rythme nous parviennent. Et de véritables petits êtres lumineux des cieux viennent alors nous frôler dans notre descente. Profitant de l'air que nous déplaçons, ils s'envolent à leur tour, soulevant une tempête de neige lumineuse et colorée depuis l'étang proche, et tourbillonnant tout autour de nos corps. Le rêve n'est peut-être pas fini après tout. Des cris et des grognements de joie nous accueillent alors, sous les yeux de nos êtres chers.

Faisant un dernier tour, nous rejoignons enfin cette surface dure, froide et inhospitalière que représente Berk. Pourtant, le froid ne peut rien nous faire, de même que le vent glacial et l'obscurité ambiante. Car tout autour de nous, et au plus profond de nos cœurs, brûle un feu qui ne peut être éteint, une douceur sans pareil, qui émane tout autour de nous. Ce sentiment nous est apporté et partagé avec tous. Nous sommes tous ensemble. Nous sommes revenus là où tous ensemble nous demeurons. Dans ces terres glacées et au mauvais climat, réside le village où règne le plus de chaleur. La chaleur venant de nos cœurs.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ceci vous as plu, et que vous aimerez autant que moi le second volet des aventures d'Harold et de Crocmou.**

**Pour la petite explication, l'histoire est racontée du point de vue d'Harold et de Croucmou, sans distinction possible entre les deux. Car je pense réellement qu'il lien au-delà des simples mots, au-delà de tout ce qui peut être envisagé, existe entre ces deux personnages. Ils se comprennent et s'entendent le plus, et mieux que quiconque. C'en est presque comme si leurs existences ne faisaient plus qu'un. C'est ce que j'ai voulu retranscrire ici, le fait que ces deux personnages, ces deux chers amis, voient le même monde de la même façon, qu'ils pensent pareil ainsi que de faire réapparaître le message le plus important de la franchise : être soi même, et non ce que les autres voudraient que l'on soit.**

**Encore merci d'avoir lu ! : )**

**Note: je tiens à remercier du fond du coeur NakouWolf, qui m'as entrainée voir ce film, et sans qui, ce texte n'aurait jamais existé!**


End file.
